Swollen, Welted, and Bruised
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Everyday, Xemnas called her back there twice, she'd come into my room and I'd hug her and soothe her. M for a reason-death, sexual content, swearing?Violence


"Zex? You here?" Larxene knocks on my door.

"Number 12? Yes, I'm here."

"Uh, can I come in?"

_Why don't you just bust in here, as always?_

"Sure."

I set down my book and let her walk in.

"What seems to be the problem?" I say.

She sits down on my bed and she won't meet my eyes.

"Do you know...how to heal scars? Make them go away faster? Seeing how as to you always read books, and all?"

"No, why?"

"You don't need to ask why!" She cries out, and runs through the door.

_What was that all about?_

_"When I ask you a question, you answer it!_"

I hear some racket from the main room.

I walk out into the main room and I see Larxene, her kunai drawn against Axel.

I sit in a chair next to Marluxia and observe.

Xemnas walks out of a door on the other side of the room.

"Larxene. Come here, now." Xemnas looked rather frazzled.

"Now? Why...now? You just called me 3 hours ago! I'm still..."

"Number 12! Now."

She puts away her kunai and follows behind Xemnas to the door.

She draws her kunai behind her and signals for me to come behind them. I could tell that she used her kunai to threaten me. I breathe in, out, then get up and move to the seat closer to the door.

She leaves the door open a crack.

Vexen snorts."Why does he keep calling her back every few hours? Is she in on some stuff we aren't?"

Roxas nods, but shakes his head."I don't know. Maybe he's just scolding her for raising her kunai to Axel."

"Why did she?" I say. I usually don't get involved in the circulation of gossip, but I had to know.

"Axel tapped her ass when she walked by. She shed a few tears, like it actually hurt." Xigbar says. Axel smiles.

When Roxas goes to correct Xigbar, Axel goes to correct Roxas, and they go back and forth like that, I peep inside the door that Larxene had left open.

"What were you talking to Zexion about? What did you tell him?" Xemnas questions her roughly. They were behind another door, and nobody was in there, so I creep in and close the door.

I go over to the other door that Larxene had left open.

"Nothing. I was trying to get the scars healed."

"You liar. You went in there to fuck him didn't you? It's truly a shame. You couldn't have waited for me, right?"

I peek in and see that Larxene was sitting in a chair. Xemnas stood in front of her.

"Go ahead and take your coat off." He murmurs, and I let my mouth drop open. I wince as she does so.

"But you just called me 3 hours ago! You said once a day, no more! You don't have to feel the pain, the scars, and all the blood!" She puts her coat back on.

He grabs her wrists, so hard that her skin color changed, and growled into her ear.

"Don't act like you matter! You're worthless anyway. Like the women of the Organization are of some use to us!"

He takes her coat off hisself.

"Please! Don't...hurt me like last time..." She gives him her kunai.

"I had to take them by force last time. You're such a good girl..." He runs a blade down her leg and blood seeps through. He does 3 or 4 along her back and smiles. What a sick bastard.

_Why did she want me to be here? Does she want me to help her?_

He unhooks her bra and let it fall to the floor. He sucks gently on a nipple while fondling the other, using his free hand to dip into her panties.

"Do you want to moan for me, darling?"

She shakes her head."No. Never."

"Every time..." He cuts her along her stomach and she shakes her head.

"Why don't you just kill me instead of putting me through this torture?"

"There's no satisfaction if you're dead."

He pulls her panties down, still fully clothed.

He cuts her again, sliding three fingers in.

"You want to moan now?"

She still shakes her head. He cuts a deeper one in her leg and she shrieks.

"How about now? Does it feel good?"

"No! I hate it! Please stop..."

She reaches for her kunai beside him but he snatches them easy.

She looks over to the door as he trails his kisses down her hips to her thighs.

Her eyes meet mine. She looked so desperate.

She mouths the word 'help' and cries as his tongue roughly probes her. She lets out a loud moan and jerks.

"There we go." He cuts one on her ankle.

I run away.

XxXxXxXxX

An hour or so later Larxene comes out, as well as Roxas and Axel with some sea salt ice cream still in the wrapper. She snatches Axel's and walks by into my room and signals for me to follow.

She tears off the wrapper with her kunai and takes an angry lick.

"I don't know how to heal them. How long has this been happening?"

"Since I first came. I thought...that it was some sort of hazing ritual. But, it happens every day. This is the first day he's done it twice. He uses my kunai against me." She puts her kunai away, at that.

"Where?"

"The inside of my thighs, my legs, arms, back, stomach, wherever it won't be noticed unless I take my coat off."

"Oh. It's not a hazing ritual. Is it just Xemnas?"

She shakes her head."Saix."

"Does anybody know?"

"Other than us 4, no."

"I'm sorry."

I'm not sure about women, or what they do, how they act, but I walk over to her and I wrap my arms around her. Her wrists were purple.

Axel walks in.

"Oh. Ew. Can I have my ice cream back? Where did you lick it?"

She drops it in the wastebasket by my door.

"Guess."

XxXxXxXxX

Everyday, Xemnas called her back there twice, she'd come into my room and I'd hug her and soothe her.

About a week or so after the accident, Larxene walks into my room. It was 10 at night so I suspected he had just gotten finished with her.

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Larxene?"

"Would you ever..."

"Larxene! Don't you ever ask me that. I'd never hurt you."

Larrxene stares at me before grabbing the back of my head and bringing my lips to hers. Her lips were slghtly swollen and welted and bruised.

She pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"Be my hero, Zexion. Something's happening tomorrow."

XxXxXxXxX

The next day, I burst through the door.

"Larxene! Larxene!" I look around in the first room and move to the second.

"It's over, Xemnas!" I hiss.

I fall to my knees...

Larxene lay on the ground, lifeless, her own kunai shoved in her chest.


End file.
